Red Berenson
| birth_place = Regina, SK, CAN | career_start = 1961 | career_end = 1978 }} Gordon Arthur "Red" Berenson (born December 8, 1939 in Regina, Saskatchewan) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey centre and is currently in his twenty-fourth year as NCAA head coach of the Michigan Wolverines. Playing career Berenson played junior hockey with the Regina Pats, participating in the 1955-56 Memorial Cup Final and the 1957-58 Memorial Cup Final. In 1959, Berenson played for the World Champion Belleville McFarlands. Berenson moved on to, and a graduated from Michigan's Ross School of Business and played collegiately at the University of Michigan, winning All-American honors there with an NCAA-leading 43 goals in his final year. He signed thereafter with the Montreal Canadiens, playing five years in their system before being traded to the New York Rangers, where he played parts of two seasons without success. Seven weeks into the 1967/1968 NHL season the St. Louis Blues acquired Red Berenson along with Barclay Plager from the New York Rangers. It was with the Blues where he became one of the new Western Division's first great stars, leading the Blues to three straight Stanley Cup finals and being named the division's best player by his peers in The Sporting News' annual poll each of those years. His most notable scoring feat came on November 7, 1968, in a road game against the Philadelphia Flyers. Berenson scored six goals, including four over a nine-minute span. The six-goal total was one shy of the all-time NHL record (set by Joe Malone in 1920), and has been accomplished only once since. Berenson was named team captain in 1970; however, already 31 years old, the Blues felt his skills could only decline, and traded him in what was considered a shocking deal to the Detroit Red Wings, a multi-player trade receiving centre Garry Unger in return. He was an impact player for Detroit for four seasons, but was having a poor fifth season when he was dealt back to the Blues. The trade rejuvenated him, and he was an effective player for three and a half more seasons before he retired after the 1977–1978 campaign. Berenson played in the legendary eight-game Summit Series for Team Canada against the Soviet Union in 1972. He played in six NHL All-Star Games. Altogether, in 17 NHL seasons, Berenson recorded 261 goals and 397 assists in 987 games. Coaching career Berenson retired from playing in 1978 and joined the Blues' coaching staff. He became the team's head coach midway through the 1979–80 season. A year later, he won the Jack Adams Award as the NHL's coach of the year. He returned to his alma mater as head coach in 1984 and has remained in the position ever since. Berenson has led the Wolverines to ten Frozen Four appearances, and NCAA championships in 1996 and 1998. In CCHA competition, his teams have won nine regular-season and 8 tournament titles, and the Wolverines have not failed to secure a winning record since Berenson's second year at the helm. In addition, Berenson's squad has qualified for the NCAA Tournament in each of the last 18 seasons. This marks the longest streak ever in college hockey. His all-time record as Michigan's coach is 611–292–64*, a record which currently places him eighth in NCAA history for career victories. The Wolverines have also won 11 Great Lakes Invitational titles under Berenson. *record through the 2006–07 season Career statistics See also *Magazine covers External links * Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:Born in 1939 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Jack Adams Award winners Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Michigan Wolverines coaches Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Regina Pats players Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1978 Category:Belleville McFarlands players Category:Quebec Aces players Category:Hull-Ottawa Canadiens players Category:Buffalo Sabres assistant coaches